


Rips Wide Open

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Series: In the Blood [2]
Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Blood Kink, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-26
Updated: 2005-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schuldig knows a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rips Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

> A series co-written with Rune.

"I know what you and Siberian do," Schuldig purrs, trapping him against the wall. "You're always thinking about it. I see it in your dreams."

Aya jerks against Schuldig's hold, but Schuldig's disarmed him and his own katana is held against his throat. It's pressure without sharpness, and Schuldig laughs.

"You want me to cut you." Aya says nothing; he doesn't have to. "Siberian has no idea. He'll taste your blood, but he won't make you bleed."

Aya snarls, but Schuldig shifts and there's a sting, wetness. Schuldig drops the sword, presses in with his mouth.

Aya doesn't pull away.


End file.
